


10 to 16 Rando Diologue

by FawnTheCurious



Series: 10 to 16 AU [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 10 to 16, AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meme, Memes, Multi, Other, Parody, ben 10 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: Dialogue version . Seriously just that, something to compensate for late chapters I guess? I just felt like making this one and let's see what random chats and references will happen? Most of it is kinda lazy hope it's entertaining enough. I probably parody some vines too.





	1. Glasses

Ben: *wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of keyboard tapping* Gwen? What are you doing?

 

Gwen: Researching *continues tapping*

 

Ben: *yawns* Well please stop, you're gonna to need glasses in the future if you keep it up

 

Gwen: *looks at him* Well did I end up with glasses?

 

Ben: *turns around in sleep* Depends on you sister

 

 

(5 years later) (during Ultimate Alien)

 

 

Gwen: Ben, I can't see shit

 

Ben: omfg Gwen, how long were you reading the laptop in the dark?

 

Gwen: Since the day you told me not too. Now what does this homework say-

 

 

They are fighting an alien and Gwen turned into a Vaxasaurian

 

Gwen: ahh!

 

Kevin: Gwen! What's Wrong!?

 

Gwen: My glasses! I can't see!

 

Ben: DANGGIT GWEN *gets hit and thrown into the wall*

 

 

 

Gwen: How about contacts-

 

Ben: If glasses don't grow when you transform, then contacts won't work either

 

Gwen: Now what?

 

Ben: We probs gonna call Azmuth for this

 

In the end they were broken about rather to take special  glasses or contacts.


	2. Necrofriggian

Kevin: Ben I think I need your help

Ben: what is it Kevin? I swear if it's about your car-

Kevin: no its Gwen!

Ben: excuse me?

Kevin: she's been acting so weird lately! Like she'd be fine for a second and the next she easy yelling at me for something over pickles!? 

Ben: ...Oh is it that time already?

Kevin: what time? You mean her peri-

Ben: Question uh, have you and Gwent had sex yet?

Kevin: Ben WTF!?

Ben: I have my reasons, answer.the.question.Levin

Kevin: NO-Wait, you're not saying she's pregnant right!?

Ben: depends, did she turn into a necrofriggian during the night? 

Kevin: how does that relate to  _anything_

Ben: Kevin please.

 

**•♤•♤•♤•♤•♤•♤•♤•**

Kevin: ...

Julie: ...

Ben: *merely smiles and watches the necrofriggian children fly away*

Gwen: urgh...what happened?

Julie: ...

Kevin: Gwen did you cheat on me?

Gwen: Hu what

Ben: That's not how necrofriggian reproduction works Kevin

Kevin: THEN WHAT WAS THAT!?

Ben: kids

Kevin:  _BUT WHO'S_

Ben: ....depends who wins in court

 


	3. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Force

Ben: Don't stay out too late

Gwen: Alright

 

An hour past midnight

Gwen, sneaking through her bedroom window: 

Ben: 

So Gwendolyn anything you have to tell me for covering for you when your parents called? 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a stroke

Aster: I love you Ben  
  
Ben: No, I love Rook now  
  
Aster: But I gave you a goldfish!  
  
Ben: Well he gave me a cookie  
  
Aster: oh a whole cookie-  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Ben:*looking through the drawers aggressively*  
  
Kevin: what are you doing?  
  
Ben: *still looking through the drawers aggressively*  
  
Kevin: so you're not gonna talk to me?  
  
Ben: *takes out a large kitchen knife*  _**PERFECT**_  
  
Kevin: _*BACKS AWAY*_  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Grandpa Max: Sorry but you're going to have to share this *puts a large slice of cake on the table*  
  
Gwen: *looks at Ben* So you wanna cut it half or-  
  
Ben: *takes the entire plate and runs out of the RV*  
  
Gwen: _Hey_ \- **_HEY!_**  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Ben: *is injured* Somebody help!  
  
Rando Plumber : HEY!  
  
Ben: Oh Thank God-  
  
Rando Plumber: I'm a vegan! *walks away*  
  
Ben: ...I'm going to get you fired-  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Ben: Guys? Have you seen my phone?  
  
Gwen: oh here let me call  
  
Ben: no that's alright-  
  
Ben's Phone: _**Don't stop make it pop-**_  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Ben: so I gave this osmosian a blueberry and now he won't let go of it  
  
*camera pans to Kevin hugging Gwen tightly from behind*  
  
Ben: He loves her  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Kevin: *trying to make something and have something clash loudly on the kitchen counter*  
  
Gwen: Kevin you don't have to be so rough  
  
Kevin: oh I know you like it rough  
  
Ben: _omg why was I here for that-_  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Ben: I love you

Rook: I love you more

Ben: Don't start a fight you can't win-

-

Ben: Do you have anything to say for yourself?!

Kevin: I have a lot of things to say, first of all, BITCH.

-

Gwen: I hate you!

Kevin: I hate me more!

Gwen:

Gwen: Babe… We’ve talked about this.

-

Ben: Wake up Eddie! We’re going on an adventure!

Eddie: It’s 4 am please shut the fuck up and go back to sleep

-

Ben **:**  He shot at me, so I did what had to be done.

Rook **:**  Called for help?

Ben **:**  Stabbed him in the shoulder.

Rook **:**  [exasperated sigh]

-

Gwen, to their (possible) small child: We dont use bad words in this house

Kevin, from the distance: F U C K

-

 

 


End file.
